leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar - the Anti-Mage
You can see rework of this champion, here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage_(Rework) |alttype = |date = September 10th, 2013 |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 90 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 335 (+ 76) |no resource = |damage= 52 (+3) |range = 150 |armor = 13 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+ 1.5) |attackspeed = 0.690 (+ 3.5%) |healthregen = 4.6 (+0.9) |= |speed = 350 }} Sinitar, the Anti-Mage is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities }} Sinitar increases his movement speed for 3 seconds and will deal increased damage with his next basic attack, amount of additional damage will depend on duration of this skill, also, Sinitar will double an amount of burnt Mana points if skill's effects lasted at least 5 seconds. If Sinitar will attack during this abillity, the movement speed will dissapear. But everytime when enemy casts an abillity, the duration extends by a short amount of time* (maximum 7 additional seconds) This abillity goes on cooldown when Sinitar will attack an enemy or when duration will end. *This will also work when enemy uses item or summoner spell |leveling= 1000 Seconds |cooldown= }} Sinitar's basic attacks burns % of target's current mana*, and will deal additional physical damage based on value of burnt mana. If target uses other resource of energy (energy, fury, heat, ect. Sinitar will burn part or target's current health but in that case damage's value will be halved) |leveling= of burnt mana }} Sinitar silence's all enemies who dare cast a spell during last three seconds and increases damage dealt by Sinitar to these enemies |leveling= |cooldown= 20 |range= 1000 }} Sinitar releases his ultimate power granting him additional attack damage and magic resistance. Also, his abillites will gain additional effects. Movement speed coming from this abillity is passive now, and stacks with active usage of this skill*, also spell cast detection's radius is increased to global Increases damage and burnt Mana Silence lasts as long as Increased damage debuff lasts and increases range *Simply, when you activate this skill, for a duration of this skill you gain doubled movement speed coming out from this abillity |leveling= of current mana |cooldown= }} Theoretical Item Build Quotes Upon Selection *"If i'll find them, this will turn into personal" Attacking *"Remember that you're not my master" *"Let me do my job" *"They cannot hide" *"I sense this, disgusting magic" *"This can happen to you if you won't cooperate" *"Found you" *"Someone's going to have a very bad day..." *"DIE!" *"I will have my vengance" *Forget those lies!" Movement *"I don't care about my allies, they are also corrupted" *"On my way" *"The magic has to be gone" *"If they could only understand" *"Don't even try to stop me" *"My power is bigger that those cheap tricks" *"I'll find'em" *"No time to waste" Joke (Animation concept: Sinitar pulls out of his pocket a generic illusionist's hat and pulls out of it a rabbit, then he throws both hat and rabbit in the random directions and pulls out his blades) *"Mage?... Anti-Mage" *"Wizard?... I think not" *"A trick?... Bam, rabbit dissapeared" Taunt *"Magic may be more powerful than my power, but what happpens when your mana is gone?" *"Well, well, well... you thought that this is going to be your victory? Not till i'm still standing!" When Casting Inevitable Chase *"You cannot hide!" *"You cannot run!" Silence, liars *"No more lies!" *"Silence, fools!" Magic's End *"This day finally came!" *"Now it's my turn!" *"The power stronger than any magic!" Changelog 23.09.13 Announcment I'll propably gonna do a rework of Sinitar, as wise man said (Son007) in shortcut: Sinitar's skillset dosen't work well. I don't know when i'll do a rework but i'll try to do it about October, i want to make one more champion concept before that. 22.09.13 What was the problem? As you said, there was a problem if Sinitar would face enemy using other resource than Mana, and also, he was dependent on using his ultimate in order to start he bloodshed. So i buffed (Now Soul Burn) a lot to make it slightly better in earlier stages of the game and don't make Sinitar totally stomped by enemies with other resource than Mana. Also, Magic's End's Duration is now increased and cooldown is shorter, but to make Sinitar a little bit more balanced i reduced increased damage coming from "Silence, liars", just to don't make him a total destroyer of everything after clicking his E (And yes, i was inspired by Anti-Mage from DotA) General *Increased Attack speed per level (from 2.9% to 3.5%) Inevitable Chase *Increased base damage per second of duration (from 10/20/30/40/50 to 20/30/40/50/60) Mana Burn *Changed name to Soul burn *Added effect to other resources/resourceless *Increased % of burnt mana (From 1/3/5/7/9% to 2/4/6/8/10%) Silence, liars *Decereased increased damage% (From 5/10/15/20/25% to 4/8/12/16/20%) Magic's End *Increased Duration (From 5/6/7 to 6/7/8 seconds) *Reduced cooldown (From 140/120/100 to 120/100/80 seconds) *Increased base Mana Burn at higher ranks (From 10/12/14% to 10/12.5/15%) 21.09.13 *Added Lore Sinitar borned in a small village, somewhere in Valoran. It wasn't very important for any ruling cities so, this village was free from wars and conflicts. Life was simple and peaceful, everything changed this day... Sinitar's Mother found two tramps hiding near their house. She wanted to give them a room for a night, whole familly, Sinitar's Father, two sisters and brother, agreed. Only Sinitar was thinking that these two look suspicious. The Night has come, and everyone was going to sleep. Sinitar couldn't sleep because of loud noises out of somewhere, he decided to check out what's going on, it was coming from the basement. Sinitar opened the door and he saw that those two tramps were in fact, Mages. They were propably doing some kind of ritual, but Sinitar never saw something like that so he decided that he won't interrupt it, if he would try, they propably would kill him. After a couple of hours, ritual has ended, mages dissapeared and all they left was a strange sphere of energy, which exploded before Sinitar even come close to it. Explosion wasn't very powerful, in fact, it didn't caused any damage to structure of house. Sinitar wanted to tell about this someone, but when he came to parents's room, they didn't wanted to move, their bodies was cold. The same thing happened to his siblings. Sinitar was scared about this situation, "What if explosion killed them?", "Or maybe mages did that previously?"... all came down to one, it was mages's fault. Sinitar discovered what's magic for, but from the bad side. After a couple of years Sinitar went to Anti-Mage's Shrine, to disover how defeat those magic wielding monsters, once and for all. Comments "OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP" Please, when you will be reviewing concept don't write something like that :) btw. didn't wanted to add any icons of skills because i was too lazy to find one ;_; teh other awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel Category:Custom champions